Almost Doesn't Count
by Katherine Burke
Summary: Yes..another LiLy/JaMes story-- though I think this one will be different---with a few more suprises...
1. Default Chapter

DiSCLAiMER: I do not own any of the characters related to J.K Rowling's best selling novels. Please do not sue me….b/c you'll only get like fifteen cents!  
  
  
  
Lily Evans was no ordinary eleven year old. She may have looked like it and acted like, but really Lily was about to find out that she's witch. Our story starts here in Ms. Evans' room were the girl sat. Her beautiful red hair shining in the sun, that flooded the room through the closed window, as her luscious green eyes scanned the pages of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Lily loved fantasy books. They always brought things of magic into your boring, dull life, but Lily knew that the world possessed some power, what... she was not sure of, but some things are just better left to the imagination.  
  
Little did she know that at that moment an owl was flying right past her neighbor's house.....in broad daylight. TAP TAP TAP! Lily walked towards the window slightly scared of the owl. She opened it carefully and let him inside. The owl fluttered it's wings and landed on her bed, and as a shocked Lily closed the window and walked towards her bed when she noticed a note neatly tied to it's leg. She untied it and studied the note- on the front was her name wrote neatly in a script she had never seen.  
  
To Miss Lily Evans  
  
She turned it over, to reveal a seal- with a lion, badger, eagle, and snake, with the colors red, yellow, blue, and green. She opened it with care.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily looked at it in awe and ran screaming out of her room and down the stairs, 'Mum! Mum! Mum! '  
  
Her mother was sitting down at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She looked up at Lily bewildered, 'What is it Lily '  
  
Lily looked at her with tumult in her sea green eyes, "Well, I was just- sitting in my room-minding my own business-" Lily always was dramatic…  
  
"HAH!" came a voice from the stairs. It was Petunia. She figured Petunia still wasn't over her stumbling across her diary, and reading it- Lily also figured it wasn't really the reading it part she was so upset about, but that it probably was the fact that she sort of- well, she "accidentally' let it slip that Petunia liked Polaris, their neighbor, to his sister. Lily couldn't really disagree with her sister because he was kind of cute. Though all of his family was pretty good-looking, with either their black- brown hair or their deep mischievous eyes. She was pulled back to reality when her mother said...  
  
"Lily keep going," and she gave Petunia a slight glare.  
  
"Well, I was reading my book when I heard a noise at my window and I figured it Polaris or his younger brother playing another joke, but what I found was an owl tapping on my window and he had this note fastened to his leg. She held up the letter and then handed it to her mother," Here. Read it."  
  
Her mother took it from her with care. She opened it, and gasped at the beginning of the letter. She guessed she probably read the first part.  
  
Her mother looked quite suspicious," Lily, I don't know and where are we going to find all these things," handing Lily the paper, except that she had turned it to another page. Lily looked at it~  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
By Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them  
  
By Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
By Quentin Tremble  
  
  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS §Ó  
  
"Lily where are we going to find any of this stuff?", her mother said handing her back the packet. Lily took it and began to look through it again. This time she noticed two more sheets directions/map and a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
If you do not know where to find your supplies here are directions and a map to Diagon Alley, the wizard-shopping alley. You will enter through a pub in muggle London, called the Leaky Cauldron. Ask the bartender to help you to get to Diagon Alley and he will take you to the entrance. Once inside you will probably need to exchange muggle money to wizard currency, so head over to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Hope to see you on September the first.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Well, here's your answer" Lily responded handing her mother the packet of papers back.  
  
Her mother looked over them, then sighed replying," Well, we can at least try tomorrow, Lily."  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Lily screamed jumping up and taking the packet with her, before skipping up the stairs. When Lily arrived at the top, there stood Petunia with a scowl on her face, she really never noticed her sister get up and leave," What is all the racket?" Petunia scorned at her.  
  
"I'm a witch," Lily boasted, leaving Petunia in awe, by getting up smirking and opening the door and locking herself in. The rest of the day went by very quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sat in his bedroom sorting his chocolate frog cards into a book, when he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, along with a scream," James! James!". All of the sudden the door swung open with a force unlike it before, revealing none other than his sister Kailee, who was two years older than him. She was heading into her third year at Hogwarts, "Guess what?"  
  
"What Kailee?" James asked calmly, yet annoyed.  
  
She smirked," What certain letter should be arriving any moment now, if you are normal…?"  
  
It only took James a few seconds, 'My Hogwarts letter. Do you have it? Gimme? Please?"  
  
She held it out from behind her back. Then waving it in front of his face, but then she had a wave of kindness and handed James his letter, and brushed past him leaving him alone in his room to tear open the envelope with green ink.  
  
James read it and then ran down stairs," Mom, mom!!!! Guess what my Hogwarts letter came!" He found his mother sitting in their dinning hall. Just as the house elves were coming with food. She was sitting in the kitchen, at the table reading a letter, when he noticed one of Kailee's friends' owl's. His mother looked startled, but still quite aloof," Ahh, good James we've been expecting it," she smiled, "I think we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get your equipment." Just then they heard a faint pop, and then appeared his dad. His dad looked very much like James.  
  
"Dad, look I just got my acceptant letter to Hogwarts."  
  
His dad smiled. "Great sounds like a celebration tomorrow. I have off from the ministry."  
  
"Hullo, Henry!", his mother shouted. Most of the time she called him, Harry though.  
  
"Daddy!", came a shout from the stairs. IT was Kailee.  
  
  
  
James slept restlessly, that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke with a start, when she heard a lot of clatter from the downstairs. Lily groaned about being waken up so early on summer break, but then remembered they were going shopping for her supplies for her new school. Lily bolted out of bed, and put on her clothes. She pushed open her door and jaunted down the stairs, to find her mother and father talking and her sister with a sourpuss face.  
  
"Morning Lily," her mother said.  
  
"Good morning," Lily answered back.  
  
After they had finished breakfast, and in Lily's case torment from Petunia, they headed towards the garage with the Hogwarts papers in hand.  
  
By the time they had arrived at the Leaky Caldron, Lily's head ached from all of the lame taunts from Petunia. Finally her father spoke breaking the ice that had come from the inside looks of the Leaky Caldron," Well, Rose I think we should split up. Rose you take Lily and I'll take Petunia. Okay?"  
  
" That's fine. How about 5:30, at the book shop next door. Lily that gives us five hours."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye daddy!"  
  
Lily and her mother approached the bartender. He was starting to go bald and was missing a few teeth, but he looked very friendly -(Something that quite a few of the people in the pub could have used a lesson in). There was a dark haired man who was sitting near by. He was drinking some mixture that looked like a bloody Mary only a little darker, and Lily thought he looked like something out of a horror film.... a vampire to be precise. He looked up and noticed her stare for a minute and smiled revealing fanged teeth.  
  
"Hello there! You must be starting this year at Hogwarts, right? By the way I'm Tom the keeper of this place. We have rooms upstairs if you ever need to be closer to Diagon Alley, and we have private parlors for parties. Shall I show you to Diagon Alley?" said the bar tender quite quickly.  
  
Lily pulled her eyes away from the vampire, "Yes, please this is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm Lily and this is my mother."  
  
"Hello." her mother stated politely.  
  
"Ahh, well we'd better get you to Diagon Alley so you have a enough time to shop." He winked and led them an alley outside of the pub. He tapped the wall three up and two across. All of the sudden a large hole appeared in the wall. Revealing a shopping strip mall, wizard of course, through it. Lily thanked him and stepped through the hole and her mother followed her.  
  
"So where should we go first," her mother questioned, pulling out the supply list, "Maybe Madam Malkins for robes?" she pointed towards it. Lily nodded. They headed off towards the shop. Lily reached to open it up. She peered inside. It sure was chaotic. There were kids everywhere; Lily guessed they were all going to Hogwarts to by the looks of all the kids in black robes. Lily eyes scanned over everything, she didn't want to miss a thing. Her mother tapped on the shoulder..."Shall I go get us some ice cream? I think I saw an ice cream place somewhere here."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"If I'm not here when you're done head over to the book store across the street. Okay?", she handed Lily plenty of money. She turned and left.  
  
Lily headed for the back of the shop where a squat little witch approached her. She smiled, "Hogwarts too dear?".  
  
Lily said politely, "Yes."  
  
The witch, which she guessed was Madam Malkin, "Come here and stand up on this stool." She walked over and Madam Malkin took her hand and helped her on since Lily was sort of short. A second witch brought over a robe and put it over Lily's head. Madam Malkin had left, but showed a few seconds later with pins, while a third witch was working on a girl who looked about her age. She was very pretty- with her brown wavy hair about half way down her back and her gorgeous grey and royal blue eyes twinkling when she turned towards Lily. She smiled...  
  
"Will this be your first year too?", she had a very posh English accent. Lily nodded her head, "I'm Lily Evans!"  
  
"I'm Allysha Granttian," she gave a radiant smile, "What house do think you'll be in?"  
  
"House?"  
  
"Ohh, you must be muggle born-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
'Muggle is a non-wizard. And houses are the group of people with the same qualities~ you go to classes with them and you share a common room with them- it's a refuge room from the rest of Hogwarts specially for your group. You have dorms with boys and girls- that have to share a room with groups within your group. There are four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
  
Lily nodded her head to show she understood, "Which one is the best?"  
  
"Well, my brother and sister have told me about it and my parents too. And they were all put in Gryffindor. Slytherin is the worst because they are usually mean and they've had the most dark wizards turn out in there. Ravenclaws are smart and are pretty cool. Hufflepuffs are kind of ninny's they are loyal in just, that's the nice way of saying it. Gryffindors are awesome- they're brave, smart-usually-, and its rumor that Dumbledore was once in that house." she said this all very quick.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I want to be in Gryffindor then," Lily said.  
  
Allysha smiled at her, "Me too!"  
  
"ALLY! ALLY!", Lily could here a woman screaming. Allysha groaned.  
  
"My mother," she said. All of the sudden a very pretty woman with brown- blonde hair came in, "Time to go Ally! Let's go pay for these robes and go home. Hello," she had just noticed Lily, "I'm Katherine Granttian, Ally's mom." she smiled. Lily knew where Ally got her great smile; it could melt any snowman. "Come on Ally. It was nice meeting you Lily."  
  
Ally waved good-bye, as she and her mother walked to the counter to pay.  
  
"There you go Miss Evans. Your black robes and your others," she handed them to her. Lily's father had told her to get plenty of others. She paid for them and then made her way across to the bookstore since her mother wasn't there yet.  
  
Once inside Lily's eyes fell upon all of the books inside. She was walking away from the shelf when she felt herself hit something, and Lily went tumbling back, bags and all.  
  
She looked up to see a black haired, deep brown eyed boy about her age, who happened to looked oddly familiar.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said struggling to get up. He gave her a hand and pulled her up.  
  
He smiled, "No it's my fault! I'm sorry-Hey aren't you my neighbor Lily- Evans, right?"  
  
She smiled back," Hello! You must be Sirius ...Black right. You live right next door. Ya, you were the one who blew up my mom's garden."  
  
"Yep, that's me! But a...sorry about your mom's garden. I didn't mean to- but Polaris was chasing me with dung bombs and I dodged it-and I guess you know what happened after that-BOOM!Ó he gestured with his hands the boom part, by clapping them together with an all mighty force.  
  
Lily giggled, "So have you bought all of your supplies yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "No not yet, only just found my books before I ran into you. Here let me help you find your books."  
  
Sirius helped her find all of her books and a few others for back up reading, so she could catch up with the rest of the wizarding world- sort of.  
  
Sirius was definitely a flirt. As they reached the counter an older boy of about 14, and he was very muscular.  
  
The boy gave a glare at Sirius and then turned towards Lily and smiled, "Hello your our neighbor, Lily. I didn't know you were a witch. Sorry about your mum's garden."  
  
"Hello Polaris! Pleased to see you again. And don't worry about the garden."  
  
"AND Where have you been-mum would have killed me if I had lost you. Come on we need to get heading towards the Quiditch shop, so I can get the latest model with my birthday money. It was good seeing you Lily. Good- bye!"  
  
"By Lily maybe I'll see you before King's Cross," Sirius said.  
  
Polaris turned around, "And Lily if you need any help just come over. I'm sure Celeste or I would be happy to…"  
  
Lily walked towards a bench in front of the bookshop, after she had paid for her things. She had only waited about a minute when a figure walked over. It was her mother. She carried two cones.  
  
"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. I got lost and then the line was gigantic. Here I got you double scoop to help maybe make it up to you."  
  
After Lily had grabbed her ice cream, she replied, "It's okay. Hey you'll never guess who I just saw inside the book shop."  
  
"Who?" ,her mother asked.  
  
"Sirius and Polaris Black. Our neighbors-"  
  
"The ones who blew up my garden? " her mother smirked.  
  
  
  
"Yep that's them- though they seemed quite sorry about that!" Lily giggled.  
  
"So shall we get your wand?" her mother inquired.  
  
"Sure. I think the shops up that way," she pointed.  
  
Lily and her mother walked up the street, when they came upon a shop that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since382 B.C'  
  
Lily opened the door and stepped in as it gave a faint ring from somewhere in the room. There sat a plum purple chair in the corner all alone. There were thousands of boxes that aligned the dusty walls and shelves. There sat a little dusty plump cushion with a single wand on it on the windowsill. She felt that this little room alone contained so much magic.  
  
Then a soft voice came out of nowhere, or at least it seemed like it did, "Ahh, hello. You must be starting your first year at Hogwarts. I'm Mr.Olivander."  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily" she said some what shyly.  
  
"Come stand over here, and I'll have you measured up," he said as he beckoned towards him and the wall by the plump chair. Lily obediently followed.  
  
Mr. Ollivander began to rummage through the shelf next to him, "Here try this wand. It's Phoenix tail feather and willow tree- 9 inches. Go ahead wave it." he said as he handed it to her.  
  
Lily sure felt silly as she gave it a swish with her wrist, but only for a second because Mr. Ollivander snatched it from her and began to mutter to himself as he sifted through the rest of the shelves.  
  
By the time she had a large pile of wands on the floor that hadn't worked, Mr. Ollivander gave a sigh and handed her a wand. She waved it, but this time red and gold sparkles cam out of it.  
  
They paid for her wand and exited the shop with Lily's new wand- unicorn tail hair and willow-swishy ten-inch wand, very good for charms.  
  
Lily and her mother finally made there way to the muggle bookshop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James woke with a start because he had had a very bizarre dream- there was a flash of green light and then a high mirthless laugh.  
  
James then remembered he was going to go shopping in Diagon Alley today for his school supplies.  
  
James jumped out of bed and leaped to his closet to find clothes. He bolted down the stairs and rushed to the table, to find his sister Kailee, chatting away to the fireplace. Her friend's head was in it. Kailee was still jabbering away.  
  
"So Celeste where shall we meet you and your family?"  
  
"Hmmm. How about Flourish and Blotts?" Celeste questioned his sister.  
  
"Sure! How 'bout mom?"  
  
Mrs. Potter nodded," That's fine how about 2:00, Celeste?" She turned her head towards the fireplace and set down the newspaper that she was reading.  
  
"My said that's fine," came a call after a minute or so of waiting.  
  
"Yes!!!!!!" James shouted, for he was friends with one of her many brothers.  
  
  
  
When the Potters had finally made their way through breakfast, they decided that they would travel by flew powder. James walked up first. he threw powder in and called, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
With a jolt he was now standing outside Gringotts. Soon Kailee, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter were there too.  
  
They all made their way to the bank. After they had gone to Kailee and James vault( they where quite rich on account that James dad had inherited a lot of money, invented a few broom sticks, and was quite high in the ministry.)  
  
James was quite late on account that Kailee took forever to get an ice cream cone. Finally they split up. Kailee and James went looking for Celeste and her brother.  
  
After about five minutes of searching James saw none other than Sirius Black antagonizing his sister outside the joke shop. Polaris was just standing there laughing and Sierra( Sirius twin sister) giggling and trying to get some support from a near by bench. Sirius had a lot of family. Four boys and four girls. Two don't go to Hogwarts any more.  
  
"Jamie boy!!!!!!! Over herrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed, as usual.  
  
James walked over with a grin on his face, "Hello!"  
  
Kailee, Celeste, and Ashley were already talking about boys and the new "Teen Witch Weekly".  
  
Sierra approached James, "Hello! Have you got your supplies yet inside?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Good! Neither do we. Let's go!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing James and breaking into a run.  
  
Celeste and Kailee and another of their friends were there, right behind them.  
  
"Hey, guess who I saw?" Sirius questioned James.  
  
"Who Sirius?" James replied annoyed.  
  
"This girl who lives next door to me. She's really cute," Sirius said elbowing James.  
  
"Did not! You lie wayyyyyy to much Sirius. Even I don't lie that much Sirius," his other sister said.  
  
"Is that all you care about, cute girls?" James asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, not really. I think about-"  
  
"Do you really think Sirius?" asked Celeste with a fake awed look on her face.  
  
Sirius took a good swat at her, but narrowly missed as she and Kailee ran into the 'Razzmatazz Robes', the teen witch shop. Polaris was eyeing some girl outside there.  
  
After James and Sirius had finished school and quiditch shopping they headed back to the= Leaky Caldron where they would use flew powder to get home. Sirius bided James a loud farewell and left with a BANG!!!!- Literally- what else was new- Sirius had put some fireworks in Celeste's bag and gave a bright good bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Friends and Enemies can't be made on first impressions  
  
  
  
  
  
TWEEKS LATER  
  
Lily went outside in her back yard. She was depressed. Not only was Petunia furious because she had a peek at her diary a while ago, but that Lily was a 'freak' now on account Petunia didn't get in. So she decided to go outside and take a break from Petunia, since Petunia didn't want to be seen in public with her.  
  
Lily sat on the bench by the fountain. She suddenly heard screams and laughter from next door.  
  
"Oi! Sirius! Over here!!" Lily heard an unrecognizable voice, shout.  
  
"James catch!" she heard the familiar voice of Sirius.  
  
"NOOO! SIRIUS STOPP!!!!!!" came a voice screaming, it sounded like Celeste or Ashley.  
  
She heard something fly threw the air like a book of some sort.  
  
"Oh James look. It's Teen Witch Weekly. "What every witch should know about a blemish free face! Oh there's hope for you, Cel!" She heard Sirius-again-in an awed voice(fake of course).  
  
Lily heard running and then a loud, "OUCH!!!"  
  
She heard yet more laughing and a door slam.  
  
"Man, your sister hits hard, James!"  
  
"Let's go fly by the woods!"  
  
Lily went back to get some more practice on charms and spells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September the first  
  
Lily woke up and got dressed in one of her new outfits- a cute pair of washed looking flood pants and a light aqua tank with beads and the top of the neck line. It was all complete with her silver adidais shoes. Lily was so excited. She was about to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
As she grabbed her trunk and pulled it down the stairs when Petunia came down too. She simply glared and stuck out her foot. Lily's trunk got caught and she tripped on it, so her and the trunk hurtled down the remainder stairs. Lily was very sore by the end of her little 'trip' down the stairs.  
  
Lily started to get up when her mother came in on the seen and Petunia got a very large lecture on how to behave the day you sister is leaving. The punishment: going with to see Lily off on the train to her new school.  
  
After breakfast the Evan's family packed the car and headed off to King's Cross Station.  
  
Lily and Petunia fought half way- there(It was really all Petunia, but Lily did defend herself once or twice resulting in a slight scold from her mother, "LILY!!"  
  
It was 10:30. Lily was afraid of missing it. She and her family unpacked the trunk and put her things on a trolley. They walked to the boarding platform. Platforms one, two, three.......eight, nine-ten.  
  
"Lily, what is your platform number again?" her father asked her.  
  
"Nine and three quarters," she answered blankly, noticing that it went right from nine to ten.  
  
"Dear I don't see it," said her mother asked worriedly.  
  
A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes appeared with another girl and boy, who where accompanied by two adults, who had just disappeared through the barrier between nine and ten. "Come on!"  
  
Lily said good bye to her parents. And walked with the girl-to the 'solid' barrier. She walked back a few spaces and she and Lily broke into a run. Lily was prepared to hit something, but nothing came. Lily could hear many voices shouting and she could hear a train whistle blow. She opened her eyes up. The sigh she saw was magnificent. There was a large red train with the letters forming the words-'Hogwarts Express'. There were many children hugging and kissing their parents goodbye. There where owls screeching, cats meowing, and the sound of children laughing and running around.  
  
"Well, I'm going to say bye to my parents, but I'll be back. If you want?" the girl added.  
  
"I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans and yes, of course I'd love if you'd come back, other wise I'm alone."  
  
"Celine Kelskares. Hold that thought," she said running towards her parents and saying bye. Lily took a good look around at all the kids. Then Celine came over again.  
  
"Shall we get on the train? My brother and sister have already gone on." Lilly nodded. She began to trudge with her trunk to the train door, when two boys came up and grabbed their trunks on and they finally stopped once they were inside an empty compartment, the boy that was holding Lily's trunk turned.  
  
He had messy black hair and sea blue eyes, "This okay? I'm James Potter by the way."  
  
"Yeah! Thank You! I'm Lily Evans."  
  
The other boy turned around "Lily?"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. Lily ran over and gave him a hug, "I was afraid you'd missed the train."  
  
"Lily?!" came a voice from the other side of the compartment. Lily turned around. It was Ally.  
  
"Ally!" Lily ran over and gave her a hug too.  
  
"Darn, I thought I was special," Sirius said, as he put on fake frown. They all laughed.  
  
"COme on, Sirius," James said pulling him into the compartment next to theirs.  
  
Lily introduced Ally and Celine to each other. They all got on along great! Though Lily did feel a little left out when they started up a conversation, because Lily didn't understand everything about the wizard, books don't teach you everything.  
  
Right before the train started the door rushed open revealing a panting girl with brown, almost black hair. She had had hazel eyes that were darting around the compartment. They brightened when they saw Lily.  
  
She spoke, "Lily!!!! I thought Sirius was being...well himself, when he said you were coming to Hogwarts. So Sirius Black wasn't lying like his usual self. Hello," she said noticing the other two in the compartment, "I'm Sierra Black. Yes that git Sirius is my twin"  
  
"Would you by any chance...oh just happening to look for Sirius? You know you've got that look-your mom does it all the time?" Lily asked her.  
  
" YES THAT PRAT STUCK DUNG BOMBS IN MY TRUNK!!! I ALMOST MISSED THE TRAIN!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"He should be in the other compartment next to us," she said pointing, "then come back and I'll introduce you to my other friends."  
  
Sierra stomped off after she dropped her trunk off. Lily just laughed after she left. Sounded just like Sirius, wonder if his friend James was in on it too?, Lily thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they all met Lily decided to go for a walk feeling left out when they started to talk about wizard bands. They were really nice and tried to explain, but Lily figured it was easier to go make a little trouble on her own.  
  
As she walking into a compartment, she slipped on something and landed right on her butt. Lily struggled to get up when a hand came from behind and helped her up. She blushed and said, "Thanks. I'm Lily Evans"  
  
"Your welcome and I'm Severus Snape."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lily said.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I have to see how much longer till we're there," he waved bye and walked off.  
  
Lily thought maybe she too should head back her friends may get worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily found Sirius and James in their compartment. They saw Lily give them a look so James spoke up, "Sorry we Ore in here just that some fourth year Slytherins kicked us out, and my mum said if I start trouble on the first day she'll send a howler. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"No of course not!" she said.  
  
Lily hadn't really decided if she liked James or not.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open (Again!). This time revealing Celeste, Kailee, and another girl who resemble Ally a lot.  
  
"Figures, Sirius is flirting with girls on his first day," Celeste commented.  
  
"Well, it looks like Celeste is just jealous that boys are actually even talking to other girls, something you've never known, except for boys telling you your ugly!" Sirius snapped at her. "And for your information I'm not flirting."  
  
"Look, we came in her to tell you guys that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts really soon, so get ready," the other girl. They left.  
  
"Sounds just like her that----------- brat!" Sirius said forgetting there was ladies in the room (a/n: play along, it's cheesy I know! But work with me here ppl!). Lily gave him a look and then burst out laughing. They all did.  
  
Ally decided to take order, " Well, you guys heard my sister we need to get dressed! James, Sirius, you two in the corridor outside the compartment, then we'll switch."  
  
"Awe can't we stay! We could all just get dressed in the same the room! We are all friends! Don't be silly!" Sirius said jokingly, as he James got up and left. They locked the doors.  
  
"I think James's kinda cute," Ally said, "but I think Sirius likes you Lily." Lily blushed a shade of crimson.  
  
"Sorry, Lily. I feel really bad," Sierra said.  
  
Lily whispered back to Sierra, "Looked like you were making googly eyes at James."  
  
"Was not!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Are you girls almost done? OR are you still putting pounds of make- up on!" Sirius called from outside.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah we hear you!" Sierra called back. It was too obvious they hey were twins- either best friends or worst enemies.  
  
The girls walked out and the boys walked in.  
  
Finally after the boys got dressed, they began to strike up conversation again. Guess who started it......Who else-  
  
Sirius began to get a wide grin across his face, " I say we pull pranks tomorrow on some unsuspecting victim. Who's in?"  
  
"I'm in." James said.  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Awesome!" Ally said.  
  
"Fine, just as long as it's not one of your stupid ideas Sirius!" Sierra answered.  
  
"Okay seeing as I have no real choice," Celine said.  
  
The train stopped suddenly. They got out and looked around. The station was really pretty. Then a giant man stepped out by the lake and called, "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE! NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT! BE CAREFUL!"  
  
"Well, how about us girls go in a boat," Lily said, " and you boys can go in a boat?"  
  
Sirius looked quite hurt, "Fine! We can take a hint when were not wanted," so he and James walked over to a boy who had light brown hair and light caramel, brown eyes. He seemed quite quiet. Lily's thoughts were brought back down when Celine grabbed Lily's arm and led her into their boat.  
  
"Hullo ladies! I'm Hagrid the Game Keeper!" said the giant man.  
  
They all introduced themselves, "Well you'll have ter come by me hut and say hi."  
  
They left the "shore" (shall we call it) as they looked at it astounded and dazzled by its size and magical beauty. Then suddenly the boat came to a stop.  
  
They got out and looked for Sirius and James. They found them fairly quick. The two of them were standing with another boy. It was the one who got into the boat with them.  
  
Lily walked up to them, "Hi. I'm Lily Evans…"  
  
The boy smiled, "Hello…., I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. Are you a first year too?" He looked a little reluctant to getting to know people.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid for bringing them here in one piece," said a voice from behind. Lily turned it was a strict looking woman in about her late thirties (a/n: going by that she's 70 in about the nineties and Harry's fourteen.....blah, blah, blah).  
  
Hagrid gave a little bow and left.  
  
She began to speak again. "I am Professor McGonagall… Now follow me- we are about to enter the Great Hall." She motioned for them to follow her down a path and through a large door.  
  
  
  
The swarm of students were now on their way into the hall. Professor McGonagall in the lead.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Thanks for taking your time to read through this I hope you enjoyed it! Please review- I'm up for the good AND the bad…  
  
More to come--- But only if you want it! * gives a hopeful look * 


	2. Default Chapter

DiSCLAiMER: I do not own any of the characters related to J.K Rowling's Best Selling books.  
  
Emotions were running high at the Evan's household. Petunia, Lily's elder sister, was supposed to have an engagement party in a week. The same morning Lily was to embark on her journey to Hogwarts. Convenient, Lily thought, Oh well it's probably better… I'm a little nervous though—to think I'll be starting my fourth year…  
  
"MOTHER!" called a shrill cry. " I can't find the guest list!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her hyperventilating sister.  
  
"Petunia--- calm down! It's only the engagement party! What are you going to do when we have the wedding?!" Her mother said trying to reason with her sister's head, which was simply impossible if you asked Lily.  
  
"I'll go look for it in the living room… why don't you have a seat here and calm down for a few minutes…" her mother said rationally, gesturing toward a chair at the kitchen table. Lily's mother exited.  
  
Lily looked at her sister, who gave her a menacing look. She backed out of the room and headed for the staircase.  
  
  
  
James and Sirius were cooking up some pranks at the moment in James' room.  
  
"Hmmm…I wonder what we could do to Snape this year…." Said Sirius with a glint in his eyes.  
  
James grinned. " And then maybe I could get Evan's with it, too…" He cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't get why the two of you fight…it's quite juvenile." Sirius said in mock innocence.  
  
"Oh... and you'd definitely know juvenile from personal experience…" James said in retaliation. Sirius gave an undignified wave of his hand.  
  
James smiled. Then he lunged at Sirius.  
  
The bedroom door swung open revealing none other than Kailee and Celeste. Both were in their final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What is all the commotion about?!" Kailee asked, hands on hips.  
  
"WELL…. Jamsie was talking about his girlfriend! And then I made one little comment and he blew a gasket!"  
  
Celeste and Kailee rolled there eyes and left the room. "I don't have time for this…" Celeste said as she exited.  
  
  
  
Great! Just great, Lily thought. Petunia had dropped her off in a hurry. She insisted that she was going to be late to pick up her new eveningwear for tonight. Lily's parents had made Petunia take her in hopes that the two could find some familiar ground. On the contrary, Lily thought, we sat the entire time in silence AND now I'm late! I have two minutes to board the train!  
  
  
  
AuThor's NoTe: Well I think I'll leave it there. Short? Yes, but that's all I have time for ! Sorry! Not that anyone cares or is even reading this…. OH well! 


	3. Default Chapter

* Hello one and all.... I'm really not sure if I should continue this story...considering all the recent revelations. Well I'll continue you on just a bit....If anyone wants more then i'll be happy to continue P.S I apologize for any spelling errors in this and the previous chapters...my word document isn't working so I'm typing on notepad and there's no spell check( and I'm too lazy to get a dictionary)....o the joy of computers!*  
  
* THE TRAIN RIDE*  
  
Lily had just barely made it on the train and she was ready to kill Petunia. She had purposely tried to have Lily miss the train. Lily was fumming. This was not a good way to start of the beginning of the year.  
  
As Lily kicked the compartment door open to through her trunk in, she heard a loud bang and then a huge thump. Lily looked on the ground and saw Potter lying on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"Opps...sorry Potter. Now get up and move drama king this trunk is heavy," she siad plowing through. James scrambled to get up.  
  
As Lily dropped her trunk on the ground, she saw Sirius looking at her with an eyebrow cocked up. She glared back at him. Sirius threw his hands up in the air,"Whoa! I'm backing away from the Lily! I don't want any trouble!" He slid across the seat to Ally.  
  
"Since when does Sirius Black not want trouble!" Ally retorted, looking at Sirius disbelievingly.   
  
Sirius gave an sinister smile," But I never said that I didn't want any trouble from you..." as he slid even closer to her. Ally glared at him. Then she proceeded by shoving him off the seat. He fell on top of James who had been watching this from the compartment floor.  
  
"I'm touched Sirius..." Ally said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius smiled and made his way back towards her. "Well, since your touched and I'm touched...Let's both touch.."  
  
This time Ally pushed him with much more force...and poor James got most of the blow, since Sirius fell on top of James.  
  
"Uh! Perverted boys!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
Sirius answered with," Uh! PMSing girls!" The girls all looked furious. Remus saw this and quickly pulled Sirius to his feet and pushed him out the compartment door before any more trouble brewed.  
  
Remus forced a smile," Ladies...please excuse Sirius paucity of brains. Unfortunately, he was born without them....Coming James?"  
  
James jumped to his feet and followed them out. Peter gave a little bow and followed. The door slammed behind them.  
  
"I swear, they couldn't be more ......more....idiotic if they tried! Especially James!" Lily yelled.  
  
The girls all looked around at each other. "Ummm...Lils why are you mad at James? After all you hammered his head into the door..." Sierra asked, hoping not to be yelled at or hit by Lily.  
  
* I think i'll leave it there for now...tell me if you want more!*  
  
P.S Hope you all enjoyed HP and the OotP! 


End file.
